A Toast! To a broken Heart!
by Fanfiction4thewin-Blog
Summary: Antonio (Spain) and Gilbert ( Prussia ) Relive the way they lost the loves of their lives. Antonio will never get over Roderich (Austria), who he has loved since the beginning of their marriage. Gilbert will never forget the love of his life Elizabeta (Hungary), and how he never told her he loved her.


A Toast! To a broken heart.

Summary: Antonio (Spain) and Gilbert ( Prussia ) Relive the way they lost the loves of their lives. Antonio will never get over Roderich, who he has loved since the beginning of their marriage. Gilbert will never forget the love of his life Elizabeta, and how he never told her he loved her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my hopes and dreams.

==========================================================================================================================================================================

Antonio remembered the day that he was informed of the marriage. He remembered feeling nervous and yet excited, this would be his first marriage.  
He remembered the day he first met him, Roderich. Or as others knew him, Austria.  
It was a slightly chilly day, the breeze wafting through the room. It was just a signing of the papers so they were not wearing anything fancy, but he was beautiful.  
He had high cheekbones, brown hair with a piece sticking up on one side. Pale skin and thin lips.  
After the papers were signed they were to live together in Austria, Antonio did not mind.  
Over the next several years, he fell in love with him, he loved it when Roderich played the piano. He looked so alive when he played. A soft smile with happy piece, his face a storm of emotions when he played the more emotional pieces.  
He tried to win his heart whenever he went to the new world he would bring back presents for him. He would sing his favorite songs.  
He was happy when Roderich got three new charges it was like they were a family.  
He knew Roderich did not feel the same.  
One day he told him how he felt unable to contain it, Roderich just looked at him with a sad face saying that he did not feel the same. He cared for him, but he could not love him as his heart belonged to another, and besides, it was just a union of their nations that would end sooner than later.  
When it finally did, Antonio's heat was split in two.  
It was very sudden, one day he was happy just being near and the next he was sent home with his new charge Lovino.  
He was informed soon after that Roderich was to marry another, one he chose, a girl who he loved.  
Elizabeta.  
He received his invite to the wedding. A real wedding, not just a singing of the papers. They must really be in love. He also learned that they have been together awhile. Even while Roderich and him were still married.  
It hurt but he understood.  
Even with his heart breaking he wished them both the best and for a happy life together.  
When you love someone all you want is the best for them.  
Antonio knew he would never love another like he did Roderich.

He me her when they were just small children fighting to survive the whirlwind life of a nation.  
They fought together many times, as friends and comrades.  
Gilbert and Elizabeta against the world!  
She was like the sun itself. She was so lively, and lovely. She knew what to say when he was upset. She knew how to make him laugh when he need it.  
As each day passed he realized more and more that he loved her. She was strong brave and beautiful. He would do anything for her, even giver her his crotch cloth for bandaging.  
He hoped for the day that she would feel the same.  
After many more years of fighting with and against each other he got the courage to tell her. When he saw her next he told her he had something to tell her.  
She told him she had some great news, because she looked so happy he told her to go first.  
He was shocked with what he heard. She was getting married.  
He felt as if his whole world was crashing. He was acting on auto pilot.  
She was marrying someone named Roderich. Gilbert knew of him. She would speak of him quite often.  
She was so happy, they were gonna have a actual wedding, they were so in love and she wanted him to come. To stand by her side while she married her love.  
He wanted to run away. Not be here at this very moment feeling he would break.  
After she spoke she asked him what he wanted to say.  
He could not even speak he just shook his head. She wondered if he was alright, he managed a small yes.  
She asked if he was being picked on by Russia again. He shrugged.  
She could tell he wanted to be alone, so she left being very confused.  
When she was gone, he broke down sobbing.  
He knew he could not tell her now. He wonders why he did not see it. See that she loved someone else.  
He refuses to tell her, knowing it would spoil her happiness.  
He will never tell the love of his life that he loved her. She will never know.

The wedding was beautiful. The bride and groom were very happy.  
Two people were happy for them even when their own hearts shattered.  
After the reception they left unknowingly going to the same tavern and sitting next to each other.  
As they got drunker they told each other why on such a happy day they were so depressed.  
It was the start of their friendship. The same pain. And even when they had another join their group. He never joined them on June 8th every year.  
The anniversary of Roderich and Elizabeta.

On that day every year, even with wars. They met and would relive the past.  
Of the loves that they lost or never had. They were happy that the ones they loved were happy and only allowed themselves to cry on this day. They knew they would never love another.  
Near the end they would toast. Clash their drinks and cry loudly  
"A toast! To a broken Heart!"

============================================================================================================================================  
AN: This is the first story I have written in awhile. All feed back is welcome. It is not Beta read as I wrote this on a whim. I wrote it in pieces. I hope you like it. I know I should be working on my KP (Kryslyn Potter) Story but I kind lost motivation for that, reason is on my profile.


End file.
